


A Stab to the Heart

by raquelli



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, one of them gets possessed, realistic minecraft au, techno just needs a hug, tommy is mentioned but isnt relevant enough to have any dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raquelli/pseuds/raquelli
Summary: Philza, Wilbur and Technoblade are caught up in a village raid, and they rush to defend the civilians. One raider remains, but its not going down without a fight...
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	A Stab to the Heart

Techno looked up at the figure standing above him, swaying slightly. He mentally cursed himself for mistiming his jump, and failing to protect his best friend. He searched his friend’s face, trying to find something, anything that could explain what had just happened. His gaze swept over the man’s eyes, and to Techno’s horror, he watched as the usual joyful glint in his friend’s eyes extinguished, only to be replaced by a dull shadow, void of emotion and life…

****************

_ **earlier that day** _

_ “No, Will you can’t gamble all of our emeralds for a bucket with music notes on it.” Phil deadpanned as he walked alongside Wilbur and Techno through the village. _

_ “Oh come on, Phil, it’d be a laugh.” Wilbur knew the battle had already been lost, but he was in the mood to be annoying. He kicked the mud playfully, and tried to pretend that he hadn’t just aimed his kick so that the mud splattered on the end of Techno’s red cape. _

_ Techno stopped walking abruptly, turning slowly to face Wilbur, who immediately realised he’d made a huge miscalculation. _

_ “Wilbur.” Techno’s voice was low and steady, which Wilbur knew meant that death was coming. _

_ “You have ten seconds.” Techno pulled out his axe. _

_ Wilbur didn’t even bother to argue, he dropped his stuff and legged it as fast as he could. _

_ Phil sighed as he watched Techno count slowly, he knew it would be impractical to intervene, and anyway, he knew Techno would never seriously hurt Wilbur, so he may as well just stay on the sidelines and watch the show. _

_ “Three.” Techno drawled, lazily swinging his axe as he watched Wilbur panic. _

_ “Two.” Wilbur was a good hundred blocks away now, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. _

_ “One.” Wilbur froze as a shrill horn sounded. He stopped running, turning to look for the source of the sound. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said it was Techno, but unfortunately, he knew better. _

_ All around them, time seemed to stop. Villagers stood frozen in fear, and an eerie silence covered the village. The horn sounded again. _

_ Techno surveyed the surroundings, and caught a glimpse of something out of place in the corner of his eye. He squinted, and was able to make out a tall black banner emerging from the forest at the village border. It didn’t take a genius to know what that meant. _

_ “RAID! EVERYONE GET INSIDE!” Techno yelled, before sprinting towards the enemies, Phil close behind. Wilbur, who was further back, stayed back to help the villagers. _

_ The battle was a tough one, but in the end it was no match for Phil and Techno. They knew each other so well that they could move as a unit, always able to predict what the other would do. They were an unstoppable duo. _

_ -One raider remaining- _

_ Victory was in reaching distance, and the duo was excited to finish the fight. They ran around, searching for the last surviving enemy. _

_ Techno stopped briefly, trying to listen for anything in particular. Phil also came to a halt in front of him, waiting for Techno’s call. _

_ It was mostly silent, except for a small sound that sounded a bit like mumbling. Techno turned to the sound, and gasped. _

_ The final raider. A greyish mob that carried no weapon, wearing a long black cloak. It was chanting something, and a black orb was forming in between its hands. Techno followed its line of sight, and fear struck through him. _

_ “PHIL!” _

_ Techno leapt, just as the mob fired its attack, his only thoughts to protect his best friend… _

_ **************** _

“Ph- phil?” Techno’s voice seemed to bring Phil back to reality, as his head snapped to stare at Techno.

Techno immediately knew there was something very wrong. Phil began to walk slowly towards him, and Techno got the uneasy feeling of being hunted.

Techno got to his feet slowly, keeping his eyes on Phil as the other kept walking unsteadily closer and closer.

“Phil?” Techno tried again, “Are you ok?”

Phil made no move to answer, but instead stopped advancing on Techno. They stood about five blocks from each other. Techno still wasn’t entirely sure what Phil had been hit with, but it was definitely nothing good.

They stared at each other for a brief moment, Techno still trying to predict his friend’s next move, when suddenly Phil’s face contorted into a twisted grin, and without warning he bolted forward, axe drawn, charging straight for Techno...

****************

_ Techno breathed in deeply, taking in the calm and peaceful feeling he hadn’t felt in a while. He was in his library, wrapped in a warm blanket in front of a fire. The room was dimly lit, with the fire making up most of the light. Techno had a book on his lap and a warm drink to his side. _

_ It couldn’t get much better than this. _

_ Techno turned the page in his book, which was about the lesser known mobs of the world. _

**_“The Baby Zombie... a smaller, faster, and more deadly version of the normal zombie. Beware of this mob, especially if it wears enchanted armour.”_ **

_ Techno chuckled as memories of Phil’s iconic death in his hardcore world resurfaced. He remembered the day Phil rejoined the server where he, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy lived, and first told them all what had happened on his hardcore world. Techno remembered wrapping his friend up into a hug, and not letting go for hours. If Phil had started crying quietly into Techno’s shoulder, neither of them mentioned it afterwards. _

_ Techno smiled as more and more fond memories returned. He remembered the time when Phil had first found him as a young teen, wandering the streets alone, and took him in. To him, Phil was the father Techno never had.  _

_ He remembered the first time Phil taught him to fight. He remembered being in awe of the skill and grace the man possessed as he swung his weapon through the air. He remembered deciding right then and there that he had to master the skills of combat, and maybe one day he could match his friend’s talent and fight him as an equal. _

_ Techno remembered when Wilbur and Tommy joined them, and the first activity they did together, fishing. He remembered Wilbur complaining about being cold, Tommy being thrown off the boat too many times to count, and Phil smiling. Techno always treasured the moments when Phil smiled. Techno remembered sitting with Phil as they waited for a fish to bite, Wilbur and Tommy had found something to keep themselves busy, leaving them in peace. Techno remembered the feeling of peace and calm so well, and the happiness that came from being in Phil’s company. Techno remembered deciding that he would do anything to protect the man at his side, who had been there for him when no one else was. _

_ A soft smile had crept onto Techno’s face as he reminisced. He continued diving into the sweet nostalgia for just a moment longer before bringing himself back to reality. He turned the page in his book and went back to reading. _

**_“The Evoker… an elusive and mysterious pillager that has harnessed some of the powers of Herobrine…”_ **

****************

Techno leapt out of the way hurriedly, only barely dodging Phil’s attack. He assessed the situation.

Phil got hit by the mob’s attack, and is now trying to kill him. On the downside, Techno was very aware of how deadly engaging in a real fight with his best friend could be, as Phil remained to this day the only person to beat Techno in one to one combat. On the upside, Phil didn’t seem to be in his right mind, and his reactions were much slower than usual, so Techno had enough time to think while Phil readied himself to charge again. The aforementioned mob was now floating intimidatingly above the ground, surrounded by a creepy dark aura. Techno could have sworn he remembered reading about a rare mob that matched what he was seeing not too long ago, its name was on the tip of his tongue, if he could just think…

****************

**_“The Evoker can occasionally be found in the extremely rare woodland mansions, and also in high level village raids. Beware of the Evoker’s most powerful attack; in extremely rare events, the Evoker can use its power to possess a nearby body, npc or otherwise, and use it as its own. In some extremely rare instances, the Evoker has been known to take full control of its new body. It is unknown whether the previous host of the body is killed or swaps into the Evoker’s body once the possession has taken place. While unproven, it is theorised that the possession attack can be countered by killing the Evoker while it is possessing the target’s body...”_ **

****************

Techno suddenly had a breakthrough, as he eyed up Phil who was once again raising his axe to take a fatal swing. He remembered the night in the library, when he was reading that book, and he remembered reading about the Evoker, the mob that spawns occasionally in village raids and has magical abilities. Yep, this was definitely an Evoker he was dealing with.

Techno took a deep breath as he sidestepped Phil’s axe, looking around for Wilbur, who had disappeared when the raid started.

As if on cue, Wilbur burst through the crowd that had gathered, worriedly glancing between the two men.

“Will, there’s no time to explain, I need you to kill the last one, over there!” Techno shouted, “I’ll keep Phil busy, but hurry!” Wilbur nodded in understanding and ran off to where the Evoker was levitating menacingly.

Techno turned his attention back to the bigger issue. The more he dodged and weaved around his best friend’s attacks, the more he could see how ineffective his strategy was. He was just going to tire himself out from running around so much, and Phil would end up getting the upper hand. With a shaky breath, Techno readied his shield and axe.

“I’m so sorry Phil.” Techno whispered to himself as he faced the man he had grown up with for almost a decade. Techno prided himself on being a ruthless and deadly fighter, unfazed and unsurprised by anything. But he had never been in the position where he had to fight his best friend, his father in all things but blood. Techno closed his eyes briefly, trying to bring himself into the right headspace to fight. He opened them to see Phil once again seconds away from dealing a fatal blow… had it not been Techno he was against.

Techno blocked the attack easily, this time taking a warning swipe at Phil with his axe.

Phil dodged Techno’s attack, putting in a swipe of his own.

And so the fight began, Techno trying his hardest to gain the upper hand while not dealing any injuries, while Phil didn’t hold back, taking every opportunity to stick his axe through Techno’s heart. They were pretty evenly matched, however as the fight progressed, Phil started to tire from using all of his energy on aggressive attacks.

The Evoker possessing Phil’s body quickly realised that it wasn’t going to win purely from combat, so it tried a different tactic.

**“How does it feel, Technoblade, to know that you’re such an outcast that not even your own family wants you?”** Phil’s voice came out raspy and sharp like a sword, and much like a sword, Techno felt the words like a stab to the heart.

**“How does it feel, to know that even in your new ‘family’, you’re still the anomaly?”** Phil’s face had twisted into a psychopathic grin as he swung his axe mercilessly.

**“Wilbur and Tommy prefer each other better, and even I prefer Wilbur over you… without me, you’d have nothing…. you’d be nothing.”** Techno faltered as he blocked his shield from Phil’s relentless swings. He had never wanted to admit it to himself, let alone hear it spoken out loud to a crowd of people. The fear and shame burned like a fire, and he growled as the anger rose within him. He stopped fighting passively and started making more aggressive moves, slowly backing Phil into a corner. He blocked out everything else, all he could focus on was getting rid of the source of his shame, fear, guilt... 

**“I gave you everything, took you in, basically raised you, and now here we are, and you’re about to kill me. Do it, you coward. If you’re a true warrior that you let everyone believe you are, you’d drive this axe right through my heart.”** Phil stopped blocking Techno’s vicious attacks, and held his arms open, smiling gleefully. He already had nowhere to go, as Techno had backed him into a corner, and had his axe ready to deal the final hit.

Techno was breathing heavily, his head spinning with a guilt fueled rage. He was standing over Phil, axe raised, ready to slice through the man’s heart and prove him, Wilbur, Tommy, his parents, everyone wrong, that he was a true warrior and that he did deserve to be here.

And yet, he still hesitated.

He stood over the man, unable to bring his axe down. The rage flowing through him tried to fight his own actions, but still he couldn’t. He couldn’t prove himself to his family, to Wilbur, to Tommy, to Phil…

Phil.

_ Phil. _

Techno suddenly came to his senses as he realised what he had been about to do. In his blind anger, Techno had completely forgotten that it was Phil, his best friend, that he was fighting.

He had almost killed his best friend.

Techno finally brought his axe down, not on the man before him, but to the floor. The rage he had felt just moments ago had completely vanished, only to be replaced by sadness and guilt.

Letting his guard down was a big mistake, as Techno dropped his weapon, too caught up in his emotions, Phil took the opportunity to kick the axe away and quickly pin Techno into the corner, switching their positions.

Techno looked up into Phil’s almost lifeless eyes, and closed his own defeatedly. For what he had been about to do, he deserved this. He turned his head to the side, as if giving Phil a better target.

Seconds passed, and nothing. Techno didn’t want to open his eyes, for fear that he would end up watching an axe being driven straight through his own heart. But more seconds passed, and still no final hit.

Distant cheers were beginning to make their way from the far end of the village towards the crowd surrounding the fight. Techno felt a gentle touch to his shoulder and he opened his eyes a little, expecting the worst, but was incredibly wrong.

Looking down at him with tears in his shining eyes, was Phil.

Techno couldn’t even speak as he let Phil help him up, he was so shocked. He managed to keep his composure, until Phil wrapped him in a strong hug. The dam broke, and tears began to flow. Techno sobbed into Phil’s shoulder, for the first time in his life not caring what people thought of him, all he could think about was how Phil had nearly died, and it would have been because of him.

“-ou’re ok mate, I’ve got you.” Techno hadn’t even realised Phil was speaking. He pulled away from the hug, taking in the older man’s face.

“I can’t believe I almost killed you.” Techno murmured quietly, as he breathed deeply, trying to regain his composure.

“You did? What happened?” Phil asked quizzically.

“You got hit by an Evoker’s possession spell, and it must have decided that it was going to use you to either kill me or get me to kill you. The scary thing is, it almost did…” Techno felt new tears threaten to fall as he thought about the events that had just unfolded. Phil wrapped him back up in a hug.

“So where’s Wilbur?” Phil changed the subject.

“I’m here!” Wilbur pushed through the crowd to join the other two. “Did you see me slice that asshole’s head off? It was so cool! Are you guys ok?”

“I think we will be.” Phil glanced at Techno, who nodded.

“You killed that thing just in time, Will. If you were even five seconds later, I would be a dead man.” Techno admitted, “Phil had me cornered and his final hit lined up when you killed it.”

“How do you know I wasn’t waiting for dramatic effect?” Wilbur teased, trying to steer the subject away from the fight. “Anyway, since we won the raid, I bet we can get some sweet deals now, come on!” Wilbur grabbed both Phil and Techno’s hands and led them back towards the village centre.

“Wilbur I swear to GOD we are STILL not buying that bucket with music notes on it!” Phil sighed as he let the other drag him off. Techno chuckled as he used his free hand to wipe his tear stained face.

After all the commotion, he was safe again. Techno knew the things “Phil” had said weren’t true, and he tried his best to push it out of sight out of mind.

For now, what mattered was that Phil was here, and he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
